


Losing Faith-- Birthday Dinner

by nameless_wanderer



Series: Losing Faith Supplements [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_wanderer/pseuds/nameless_wanderer
Summary: I wrote this scene forever ago, I was trying to figure out the best way to set everything.





	Losing Faith-- Birthday Dinner

It was the Barbershop Quartet's birthday. Well, to be more accurate, it was the Duet twins birthday. Viola and Cadence Duet were turning 16, but their basically-siblings Christopher Piper and June Harper were so excited one might have thought they were all born the same day, which wasn't too far off; Chris and June were off by about a week and a half either early or late. Nobody was really certain when either of their birthdays was because they all celebrated it on the day the Duet's were born. They used to be celebrated separately, but somehow they always ended up with more gifts than guests. Even after the combination, at every Barbershop party, you always ended up bringing four gifts.  
Except for Coda. This one time, he had gone out on a limb and risked everything by getting a singular gift for the two (or four) of them. He was clearly shaking from the back of the large corner booth in the pizzeria.  
"Ok, ok, I picked the last gifts. Cadence, what gift do you think we should open next?" Viola asked her brother.  
"What about Coda's?" Cadence said, excited. Coda somehow always guessed exactly what Cadence wanted, every birthday by sheer dumb luck. He feared his luck had run out this time.  
"Oh, I'm sure there are plenty of other gifts that are worth opening..." Coda replied nervously, but the four were already excited to open the small box. They seemed blissfully unaware there was only one gift instead of the typical four, something Coda took relief in knowing as well. "Sorry I only got you one gift this time--" he blurted. Luckily, the four were too enthralled in what the gift was.  
"A pitch pipe?" Viola wondered, incredulously. Before Coda could apologize or show any shame, the girl exclaimed "How did you know?!" Sure enough, all four teens were excited to immediately test out their new gift. The others at the table looked on, shocked at how well Coda's gift had gone over.  
Faith chuckled. "Well, what else could we have expected from the virtuoso over here?" she said, smiling at her best friend. "I'm sure Kristen would've loved it too," she said before beginning a conversation with June.  
Katherine looked at her, confused. "Who?"  
"Katherine," Coda replied, "you know Kristen. They were here a while ago, but they had to leave early. I'm sorry you missed them, they really look up to you."  
A lightbulb went off in Katherine's head. "Oh, Faith's younger brother Christian? How is he?"  
This bothered Coda a bit "Faith told you about the name didn't she?" A blank stare indicated the answer was no. "Well, they are doing fine, but now they prefer to use 'they' pronouns, use gender neutral terms like 'sibling,' and (most importantly), they prefer to be called Kristen now. Although it's still spelled the same as before"  
As Katherine struggled to wrap her head around this (with some exasperated help from Coda), Faith had just finished explaining her predicament to June. "Faith, I'm sure this whole thing will blow over. I mean, remember what happened with us?"  
"Remember what happened with Coda?" Chris interjected, much to June's annoyance.  
"Yes, that too I suppose."  
"But both you guys and Coda transferred schools afterwards, and I don't even know the full story with Coda's transfer"  
"Look, I'm not saying it will be easy, but you'll get through it. You're tough, and I know that you'll come out better for it at the end."  
Faith smiled. She would've liked to talk to the Quartet even longer, but at that moment the restaurant fell silent. Jaqueline had just walked in. With--  
"Who's that beside her?" Cadence asked an equally perplexed Coda.  
Though half of the party were mentally wishing the girl wouldn't see them, she promptly strutted over to the table in disbelief. "What are you guys doing here?"  
"Jaqueline, you're kidding right?" Viola asked. "I was literally there when my parents invited you to the party."  
"So you deviants are just hanging out?"  
"Always a pleasure, Jaqueline," Katherine said  
"She even said you could bring a friend if you wanted," Viola said, gesturing to the mysterious teen behind Jaqueline.  
"Yes, speaking of the mysterious stranger, you are...??" Coda asked  
"Oh sorry, I'm Colton," the boy said introducing himself, "Jaqueline's boyfriend. She's told me about you guys."  
"In that she's told you we're sinners, non-believers, sexual deviants, and the like?" Faith asked  
"Well..."  
"We shouldn't have come here, Colton. Let's leave these... harlots to their vile acts." Jaqueline spat out.  
"Wait," the confused boy asked, "just exactly how many of you are virgins?"  
There was a brief period of silence before all seven of them raised their hands, laughing, causing Jaqueline to storm out  
"Oh jeez, I should check on her," Colton said, turning to leave.  
"Hold on a sec," Coda interrupted, squeezing his way out of the booth. "Look I want to tell you something. You're too good for her."  
"Well thanks but I'm--" he said, flattered.  
"Wait did Jaqueline tell you I'm...? Of all the things..."  
"Was that a lie too?" Colton asked.  
"Oh, no, it's true," Coda replied matter-of-factly. "I'm telling you this because Jaqueline... Well, you seem nice. And Jaqueline just...isn't. She lies constantly, she spouts nonsense disguised as accusations, and she pretends that nobody could possibly be as pure as her, as great as her, as faithful as her. She's not a good person."  
"And who gave you the right to decide that?" Colton asked, leaving the remaining guests bewildered.


End file.
